Insanely In Love With You
by Autore Raita
Summary: People told her that he was just an insane long haired idiot. She liked to think that being insane was one of the best things about him ever. "If he's insane, then I don't need my sanity either. You can have it."
1. Chapter 1

"SQUALO! RUN!"

Squalo turned around in mild surprise, eyes almost bulging out at the scene displayed in front of him. Almost like an instant reaction, a sword appeared out of nowhere into his hands as he swung in around crazily in thin air, "VOII! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING EARLY IN THE MORNINGTRASH?"

"ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT REBORN DECIDED TO SET ALL THE DOGS IN ITALY TOWARDS ME!" the blonde soon-to-be Chiavarone boss yelled/whined out as he sped towards Squalo as quickly as possibly, trying not to be bitten by any of the crazy mutts chasing him.

"VOII! WHY AM I RUNNING WITH YOU?" Squalo yelled loudly in annoyance as he was forced to run with Dino as the dogs began chasing him too. They were barking frantically, slobbery saliva dripping out of their mouths as though the two boys in front of them were the most delicious meal ever.

"I TOLD YOU! BLAME REBORN!" Dino wailed as he ran, tears flying out of his eyes dramatically. "NOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE BEING CHEWED UP BY DOGS! HELP!" he yelled out, caught up in the panic.

Feeling something snap within him, Squalo stopped running and spun around, giving the stupid mutts the biggest glare he could muster as he pointed his sword at them, "VOI! TRASHES! I'LL SENT YOU TO HELL IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY SIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Shocked, Dino paused in mid-run, gaping at his friend who managed to make all the dogs desperate to try to scramble away from him as quickly as possible. He was snapped out of his reverie by the hardest impact on the back of his head that sent him face planted on the ground.

Jumping up as he clutched his head painfully, he glared at the infant holding a green hot air balloon as he floated around in air, "REBORN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Ignoring his student's outburst, Reborn smirked and mock-praised him, "Good job, Pipsqueak Dino-"

Dino winced at the sound of his nickname, "Don't call me that!"

"-you managed to gain the help of an ally and defeat the enemy," Reborn finished smugly, as though he was pleased over the fact that he had managed to set twenty over dogs at his student and sent him to almost-hell rather than what he had said.

"What enemies? THOSE WERE DOGS! AND SQUALO IS A FRIEND-"

"VOII! WHO SAID I WAS YOUR FRIEND?" Squalo interrupted him loudly, annoyance flashing in his eyes.

"If you don't hurry soon, you're going to be late," Reborn added with a smirk, catching the attention of both teenagers at one go.

"WHAT?"

"Wait.. SQUALO! WHAT ABOUT YOUR DRIVER?" Cue sparkly hopeful eyes.

"VOI! THE STUPID TRASH PISSED ME OFF AND I BLOODY MURDERED HIM!" Jaw falling.

"WHA- DAMMIT! SQUALO!"

Why the hell was he friends with a shark idiot?

* * *

"Oh my god! We're in the same class again!"

"Really?"

"No.. I can't believe this.. We're not in the same class.."

"Hey! Stop pushing! I can't see!"

"W-wha- Wait a minute dammit! I'm trying to see over here!"

"H-hey-"

Everyone crowded around the board displayed by the school gates, pushing here and there until a loud bellowing voice scared the shit out of them.

"VOII! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

They froze and turned around slowly, eyes widening; some in horror and some in happiness.

"SHIT! ITS SUPERBI! RUN! HURRY UP!"

"KYAA! SQUALO-SAMA!"

Half of the crowd scrambled away like ants while the rest formed two straight rows by the sides while Squalo walked passed them arrogantly. Dino, who had been trying to regain his breath whilst standing by the side of his friend sweatdropped as he followed Squalo nervously.

Squalo stopped by the huge board, eyes scanning quickly with a murderous intent around him. Behind him, Dino gave him a questioning glance, "Squalo?"

Squalo emotions were completely unreadable for the next few seconds until he started waving his sword crazily, "VOII! WHY THE HELL AM I IN THE SAME CLASS AS THIS IDIOT AGAIN?"

Dino sweatdropped as Squalo pointed his sword at him, yelling loudly. His fangirls cheered happily at the side of their 'idol' being so 'cheerful' early in the morning.

"KYAA! SQUALO-SAMA! LOOK OVER HERE!"

"SQUALO-SAMA!"

A vein popped out of the corner of his head as Squalo turned to face his rabid fangirls with a death glare, "VOII! SHUT THE HELL UP TRASHES!"

Unfaltering from his death glare, they continued squealing loudly. Dino watched them in disbelief. Why the hell they were so infatuated with Squalo was a mystery to him forever and ever.

Right then, a painful flying kick sent him down to the ground, snapping him out of his thoughts again. As if by practise, Dino snapped right up and yelled at the infant who had appeared out of nowhere, "REBORN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Reborn gave him a smug look, "You should be ashamed of yourself. Compared to Squalo, you don't even have any fangirls. And you still dare call yourself a boss..."

"That's why I said I don't want to be one!" he wailed back, clutching the bump on his head painfully.

"An..infant?"

He blinked in surprise as a brown haired girl stood in front of him, staring at Reborn in what seemed like curiosity and disbelief.

Reborn turned to her, "Ciaossu!"

She blinked. And blinked.

"Holy shit. How the hell is an infant speaking to me?" she muttered under her breath, eyes fixed on Reborn.

"Who's that?" Squalo's fangirls started sending the girl glances.

"Is she a transfer student of something? How can she not know Reborn-sama?"

"She must be an idiot! To not know the world's strongest hitman..."

Dino sweatdropped again. The fact that Reborn was famous was weird too.

As though sensing his thoughts, Reborn turned to him with a glint in his eyes as though daring him to voice his thoughts out. Dino gulped.

The girl glanced back at Squalo's fangirls and looked back down at Reborn, "Hitman?"

Reborn grinned, looking as pleased as possible, "The world's strongest."

She arched an eyebrow in disbelief before snorting in disdain, muttering under her breath, "Oh yeah.. No wonder the old geezer said its a mafia school.."

At that moment, Squalo decided to 'step in', which meant, pointing his sword rudely at the girl at yelling out, "VOI! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The girl looked up at him, glaring in a defiant way. Dino flinched at the murderous intent. Her glare could totally compete with Squalo's. "I'm Aurelia. What's it to you?"

"VOI! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! WHICH FAMILY ARE YOU FROM?" Squalo shouted, sending his own glowering looks towards her.

Right before she could say anything, Reborn spoke, "Are you the girl under the Vongola Ninth's protection?"

At the name, hatred and anger rose up to her eyes, disappearing as quick as it appeared.

Squalo's glare died out a a calculating look appeared, "Vongola?"

"Wha- Really?" Dino gave Aurelia a look of amazement, Vongola was the strongest Family in Italy. And to be under the protection of their boss was simply impressive.

As though it was a magic spell, at the name of Vongola, the glares sent towards Aurelia disappeared in an instance and was replaced by fear and disbelief.

"N-no way.. she's protected by Vongola?"

They sent each other hesitant looks before bowing down together, yelling out "I'm sorry!"

Aurelia blanched at the frightened looks they were sending her and watched in shock as they dispersed as quickly as flies. She stared at the empty space where they stood a few seconds ago and facepalmed, "Stupid fucking geezer's gonna get it the next time I see him..."

Squalo studied her for a while before speaking, his voice low and serious, "Voi.. Don't tell me the old geezer you keep talking about is the Vongola boss?"

She gave him a glare, "Who else?"

Squalo had a mild look of surprise before his lips twitched up into a smirk. He let out a few crazy laughs before grinning maniacally at the girl, "VOI! YOU'VE GOT GUTS! I LIKE YOU!"

She eyed him warily as though he was an alien, "Excuse me?"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO FIGHT?" Squalo demanded to know, pointing his sword at her.

"...yeah?" she answered skeptically, her tone wanting to know what the hell was happening.

"YOUR WEAPON?"

"..A katana?" she spoke with the same tone, her eyes flickering to Dino as though trying make some sense of the situation.

Dino simply gave her a helpless look, not knowing what Squalo was trying to do too.

"VOI! YOU'RE A SWORDSMEN?" Squalo shouted, eyes sparkling, He was obviously pleased.

"..No.. Someone back at home taught me for a few months right before I left, that's all," she stated.

"VOI! THAT'S GREAT! FIGHT ME! NOW!" Squalo yelled, her words obviously falling on his deaf ears. She gave him a look of disbelief before facepalming, muttering under her breath, "Mafiasos my foot.. Their just a bunch of idiots.."

"VOI! TAKE YOUR SWORD OUT! NOW!"

She gave him a defiant glare, "I don't have it with me now."

"VOII! WHAT KIND OF SWORDSMEN ARE YOU TO LEAVE YOUR SWORD AT HOME?"

She gaped at him for a second before turning to Dino, eyes blazing with disbelief, "The fuck?"

Dino laughed nervously while Reborn watched the girl carefully with a certain glint in his eyes.

* * *

"This is Aurelia. She's a transfer from a normal Japanese schools to she isn't used to a mafia school. Make sure you take good care of her."

Curious glances fell upon the brown haired girl standing in front of the class as though she was an alien. Dino couldn't really blame them though. It wasn't everyday that you got to see someone who was in absolutely no way involved mafia transferring to their school.

"VOI! ITS YOU!" Squalo yelled out, standing up from the back of the classroom with a grin. Aurelia raised an eyebrow at him.

"DID YOU GET YOUR SWORD?" He demanded, eyes filled with bloodlust as his hands twitched towards his sword. Something about this girl made him feel extra excited for a fight.

"No. Fuck off," she stated bluntly with a glare. Dino sweatdropped. why was it that he always met people this scary?

"VOI! WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Shut up! Superbi! Sit down!" the teacher barked in annoyance. Clicking his tongue, Squalo sat back down as he lifted his legs and placed them on the table rudely. The teacher groaned and facepalmed but made no move to try and stop him.

"Now, Aurelia, why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher turned back to a girl with a small smile. She sigh and nodded, "Aurelia. Just to let you know, I'm not actually an Italian so you can spare me those 'you don't look like an italian' talks. Unfortunately, I am under the care of Vongola Famiglia. Do not piss me off. The end."

Everyone gave looks of 'what?' at her introduction while Squalo simply grinned. He was liking this girl more and more. It wasn't everyday that you'd see someone who would openly insult the strongest mafia famiglia in Italy that easily.

Dino on the otherhand, groaned.

Another Superbi Squalo indeed.

* * *

Dino blinked in surprise at the brown haired girl standing by their door with a blank look. He opened his mouth nervously, "U-um.. Aurelia?"

She nodded as she showed him her luggage, "Apparently, I was assigned in the same dorm as you."

"A-ah.." he said in realisation. It wasn't actually that much of a shocker now that he thought about it. Squalo and him stayed on the highest floor of the school dorms which were usually meant for more.. special mafia students. He was the soon-to-be boss of Chiavarone Famiglia which was an important ally of Vongola and Squalo's parents were working in the Vongola. Which earned them that priority; though Dino would gladly give up the room if he didn't need ot become a boss but he was sure that Reborn would not agree.

Seeing as how Aurelia was under the protection of Ninth, it wasn't that much of a shocker.

"Are you going to keep standing or are you gong to let me in?" Aurelia questioned with raised eyebrows as she crossed her arms in impatience.

"O-oh.. Sorry," he sweatdropped nervously as she stepped to the side for her to enter. The dorm they lived was like an apartment with three bedrooms. Privileges of being As she dragged her luggage in, Dino noticed that she held a sword, a pink katana to be exact.

'Shit.' he found himself thinking, Squalo was going to go crazy.

At the exact moment, Squalo walked out of his room. He raised his eyebrows at the girl, seemingly more calm than he was earlier in the day, "Voi.. What are you doing in here?"

She shrugged, leaning her luggage against the wall along with her katana, "I'm moving in."

"Voi! Don't shit with me!" Squalo yelled out at her in annoyance.

She glared at him darkly, "Don't _fuck _with me."

Squalo seemed surprise before he burst out laughing. "You're really interesting!" he declared, whipping his sword out of nowhere with a killer grin. Pointing to her katana lying innocently against the wall, he shouted, "Voi! That's your sword isn't it? Pick it up and fight me!"

She narrowed her eyes at him before clicking her tongue in annoyance, "Fine." However, she made no move to pick up her blade, as though waiting for Squalo to make his first move whilst muttering profanities under her breath.

Dino winced at the words flying out of her lips, shivering. Oh _no, no, no, no.. _This was _bad _for his ears. _Very bad.._

"You're never going to become a proper boss like this."

He blinked. Turning around, his jaw fell, "R-reborn! When did you get here?"

Reborn jumped up and kicked him across his cheek before landing on the counter, seemingly very proud of himself.

"Reborn!" Dino wailed in pain as he held his throbbing cheeking with his hand. Ignoring him, Reborn turned to observe the Aurelia.

"Reborn?" Dino asked when he didn't receive any smug responses. "Shut up and watch," Reborn snapped, his eyes fixed on her.

"Y-yeah.."

"VOII! I'M GONNA SLICE YOU INTO PIECES! ZANNA DI SQUALO!" Squalo yelled out with his maniac grin, whipping his sword out of nowhere as he raised it up and thrusted in froward diagonally in front of him, tearing through the air as he charged forward. Dino opened his mouth immediately to yell for the Aurelia to run for her life, jaw falling in awe as the she calmly took quick steps to the side , dodging every movement that Squalo made. From where he stood, it seemed as though Squalo's blade had went right past her.

Whilst Dino gaped at the girl, Squalo's lips twitched up into a smirk as he yelled out, "VOI! LETS SEE HOW YOU'LL DODGE THIS!"

Dino stared at Squalo in a mixture of disbelief and horror. If anything, Squalo seemed more pleased than anyone by the fact that the she could dodge his attacks. In fact, the murderous intent in his eyes were growing, just like the creepy grin on his lips.

He could only gape as Squalo increased his speed, the sword practically a blur to the him as he swung it around like nothing. Aurelia too, seemed stunned for a second before an annoyed look took over her. She muttered under her breath, "This is wasting my time..."

With her eyes narrowed, she too, kicked up the katana that was leaning against the wall and grabbed it out of the air, throwing the scabbard away. He watched as she began countering back against Squalo's attack. Squalo was practically grinning like a maniac by then. Dino could barely remember the last time he had seemed so happy.

Their swords clashed as they remained ignorant to the disbelieving looks Dino was sending them.

"S-she's pushing Squalo back..." Dino gaped in awe.

Reborn smirked, "They're an even match."

True to his words, their skills were completely on par with each other. As though realising so, their eyes met and a temporary truce was formed. Their swords met with a huge metal clashing sound for the last time before both of them jumped backwards, panting lightly. Whilst Aurelia seemed a little annoyed, Squalo looked like a kid who had gotten what he wanted for christmas and was grinning excitedly, his eyes scanning the girl up and down as though imagining himself slicing her into pieces.

"Voi.. What was that sword style you were using?" Squalo asked, whilst both Dino and Reborn knew that Squalo moves are what he formed by himself and used to defeat the others, Aurelia's movement during their fight seemed weird. She was graceful, a little far too graceful for a sword wielder. Her movements were smooth as though she'd thought up of them right there and then.

The girl gave him a look, "What styles?"

Squalo stared at her in disbelief, "VOI! SCUM! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A STYLE IS?"

She glared back at him deeply, eyes piercing, "No, I don't. Quit shouting like a whore or I'll kick you where the sun don't shine."

Squalo twitched at the insult, tempted to shred the girl into slices of meat and then barbecue her. Behind him, Dino nervously shook his head hard at her, as though trying to tell her not to piss him off.

"Voi.. Don't tell me you've been fighting based on your instincts just now.."

Her glare did not falter, if anything, it became even more intense, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"VOI! AS IF I WOULD BELIEF THAT! WHAT KIND OF SWORDSMEN CAN FIGHT WITHOUT A STYLE?" Squalo yelled out at her, pointing the tip of his sword at her accusingly.

At his statement, the girl seemed to pause and blink for a while before shrugging, "The person who taught me how to use the sword only taught me the basics. He said I didn't need any fancy attacks like others. Something about having an instinct of a swordsmen or something."

Squalo seemed baffled for a few seconds before he spoke again, his voice low and serious, "Voi.. You're sure you have that?"

She blinked, not comprehending the reason for his sudden change of tone, "..I ..guess?"

With his bangs covering his eyes, not revealing any of his emotions, Squalo's grip on his sword began to shake. Everyone watched him nervously, gulping at the suspense.. Everyone meaning, only Dino. Since Reborn is awesome like that and does not, I repeat, the world's strongest hitman does not look nervous. Neither does he gulps.

At then.. Finally...

"VOI! THAT'S GREAT!" he yelled out.

"Eh?" Dino gave him a blank look.

"I FEEL LIKE CHOPPING YOU UP EVEN MORE!" he grinned manically, waving his sword in front of him happily.

The girl arched her eyebrow at him, staring at him as though he was an idiot. "What?"

"You're my rival from now onwards! Get it?" he yelled out at her with a grin.

She facepalmed, muttering, "Isn't there any fucking normal people here?"

* * *

Aurelia looked up from her book as she looked at the boy tied up and gagged before her. She turned to Squalo with raised eyebrows, "The fuck?"

Her tone was clear. 'Why the fuck are you here? I'm trying to read. Can't you fucking tell?'

"VOI! This scum right here pissed me off!" Squalo yelled out in annoyance.

"Your point?" she gave him a blank look.

"VOI! I need some kind of method to make sure he doesn't try pissing me off again! The Arcobareno told me to ask you!" Squalo snapped impatiently.

Aurelia raised her eyebrows. How did Reborn know of her secret..ahem! 'interest' for torturing people?

Turning back to the gagged boy, she shrugged that thought off and grinned evily as a murderous intent surrounded her.

The boy shivered as he cried out mentally for help.

* * *

"W-what the heck are you doing?" Dino cried in disbelief as he stared, horrified at the poor guy who had his arms and limbs tied up and the hung from the edge of the rooftop as though he was a on a fishing rope.

Tears was falling down the poor guy's cheek like waterfall.

Aurelia shrugged, "I read something like this on a manga a while back. I've always wanted to give it a try."

Dino could only gape at her. She had only transferred in for a few days and Dino was already clear of what her personality was. A straight-out bloodthirsty woman like Superbi Squalo over there.

The poor guys let out a few sobs as he looked down at the floor which seemed so far down from him and yet so close to the end of his life. His whole body was shaking.

"Voi!" Squalo yelled out in annoyance as he waved his sword around, "Stop whining or I'll cut the rope right now!"

The guy let out a loud shriek and shut up almost immediately. Squalo grinned. Aurelia let out a rare smirk of her own.

"Say cheese~" Reborn appeared out of nowwhere, hanging on a Leon Parachute as he floated in front of the roof with a smirk.

Dino gaped while Aurelia stood there with her expressionless face. Squalo grinned brightly while the guy down there cried as he, too, was included in the picture.

God.. someone save him before he dies of mental trauma.

* * *

This story has quite a heavy use of profanities so be careful!

This one has been stored in away in my document folder for quite a while until my lovely assistant finally decided to work today. This one will eventually connect with Tsuna and all so stay tuned!

And please reviews! Suggestions and feedbacks are loved!

Ciao~!

P.S And please glance at my other newly published story too!


	2. Chapter 2

Someone needed to explain _what the fuck was happening. _

First, babies walked around talking wearing suits claiming that they were hitmen. Then, an idiotic bloodthirsty grey haired guy swings his sword around yelling at her like a pedophile?

_Its an Apocalypse. An apocalypse I say._

Looking up from her book, she gave the bloodthirsty swordsmen a blank look, "The fuck?"

She was trying to read her book. A manga to be more precise. And no one, _no one, _had ever dared to tried to interrupt her when se was reading.

Well.. except for just this _one _idiot.. Though that was a story for another time..

Back to the situation, she processed the stupid shark's words and found herself raising an eyebrow.

How did the damn hitman baby find out about her ..ahem! 'interest' for torture?

Shrugging that thought off, she gave the poor guy one of her best smirks. She was going to repay him tenfold for interrupting her reading session.

* * *

Aurelia allowed herself a pleased smirk as the old geezer's guards stood before him whilst glaring at her.

"Oho.. So you actually think that I'll be able to harm the old geezer huh? Thank you for that honor, I'm feeling extremely proud of myself right now," she spoke in her most taunting voice, eyes glinting in pleasure as she watched rage take over their faces.

A small chuckling voice broke her out of her self-satisfying moment. She glared passed the raging men and straight at the Ninth who sat in front of the table, unfaltering from her glare.

"Why hello, fucking geezer," she greeted, hatred seething through her voice.

The Ninth's eyes seemed to soften as he turned to his oh so loyal family members, asking for a moment alone with her. They opened their mouths to protest but the look on his face was clear.

Aurelia snickered as they walked out of the room dejectedly like a kid who hadn't gotten their candy.

"It seems that you still haven't placed down your hatred, Aurelia," the Ninth spoke, his tone warm and concerned.

Aurelia found the glare disappearing from her eyes as she looked fully into the Ninth's gaze without a single emotion, "Au contraire, Ninth. It seems to finally have gotten past my thick head that placing expectations on that bastard is meaningless. Without expectations, it seems that hatred disappears as well."

He arched his eyebrows at her slightly before his gaze turned pained, "And I see that the love you once held for your father is gone as well."

She shrugged, crossing her arms as she leaned back against the wall nonchalantly, "It was going to happen one day."

"You have my apology... Aurelia. I was the one who had pulled your father into this mess," the Ninth's voice was sincere and apologetic.

Aurelia didn't care.

She looked up at him with a defiant look, "Don't give me that bullshit, Ninth. You and I both know that it was to happen one day. It was his choice to leave us there whilst he sauntered around happily with his own _famiglia_. Expecting me to remain the sweet girl that ran to him happily each time he appeared is a fantasy he needs to get out of his fucking head."

"He didn't mean it-"

"But he did it anyways," she stated blandly.

The Ninth sighed, switching the subject, "Are the memories still haunting you?"

Giving a bitter smile, she chuckled, "It seems that even after cutting ties with him, such things don't fade that easily."

"If you'd like, I could always get Shamal-"

"Pardon me for my rudeness but I'd rather that trash pervert stay the hell out of my life," she sighed in annoyance.

"Would you return? I know that I am the one that offered you this, but I really regret this. You should understand that there are many people who still misses you back at home..." the Ninth sighed.

"Offered?" she scoffed, "Don't make yourself sound all great and all. Who was the one that dragged my pitiful arse all the way here and threatened to notify the bastard of my location if I hadn't cooperated?"

At this, the Ninth's eyes turned regretful, "I'm apologise, Aurelia. But your family was long ago too involved with my side of the world.. If I had left you alone, I would be unable to answer to your father if you were to get hurt.."

She let out a few bitter chuckles, "Answer to him huh? It seems that I'll never be able to get pass his shadow.. Perhaps running to Italy was a bad idea in the first place.."

"Aurelia..." the Ninth spoke with a pained look. Trying to change the atmosphere with a more cheerful tone, he asked, "On the other hand, how was school?"

"Shitty. Its like a den of idiots. Mafiasos my foot," she stated, closing her eyes with annoyance, not wanting to relieve herself of those memories.

The Ninth gave her a questioning look.

She sighed, moving her hand up to press her fingers against the eyelids tiredly, forcing away the drowsy feeling.

"It seems that you mafiasos have weird tendencies for infants to be hitmen and for swordsmen to wave their swords around whilst demanding every single civilian for a fight."

"Not to mention clumsy blondes too.." she muttered under her breath, remembering how Dino had accidentally sent his whip flying almost straight into her face if she hadn't dodged in time. And all of that was because how Reborn wanted to demonstrate his student's skills to her. What a load of bull.

The Ninth blinked in surprise at that and let out a few pleasant chuckles, "It seems that you've met Reborn.."

"I have to say that the experience wasn't exactly pleasurable," she stated.

"Oi old man..." the shadow on the other side of the room finally spoke, glaring at her deeply.

Aurelia paid no heed to him; having already sensed his presence the moment she entered the room; whilst the Ninth smiled, "Let me introduce you to my son, Aurelia. Since you're under my care publicly, you can say that he'll be your brother from now onwards.."

Aurelia scoffed at the brother part while Xanxus sent his father a incredulous look, "Why the fuck do I have babysit that scum?"

The Ninth sent him a reprimanding look before smiling at Aurelia, "His name Xanxus."

Aurelia remained unresponsive, standing there with her own unreadable look.

The Ninth stood up with warm smile, "I understand that you have a lot of things to think about. I'll leave you alone to have a chat with Xanxus."

As he walked around his table he offered her a caring smile, "Remember that you can always talk to me about anything. If you'd like, I'll be your father during this period of time."

Only when he was almost out of the room, did she speak, "Have you forgotten my words? Your attempt to cage me within your Famiglia is the worst decision you have ever made and one that you'll definitely regret. One day, when you least expect it, I'll be taking the favour back three times from you and that bastard."

The Ninth eyes softened at that, "Even so, I won't blame you. As long as it calms your crying heart, I'll accept my death with a smile."

She sniffed in displeasure, "You won't be saying that when I end your pathetic life."

He smiled, but said nothing as he walked out.

Aurelia released a sigh, leaning her head back against the wall tiredly. She didn't get to have any sleep last night either.

_Coming here was a bad idea... _she thought _I'll probably get more nightmares tonight too.._

"Fucking bastards.." she muttered under her breath in displeasure. Turning her head back to Xanxus, she raised her eyebrows as he immediately glared back at her.

Humming boredly, she spoke, "You're different."

Xanxus said nothing but his eyes remained fixed on her. "I would have expected someone else to be that old geezer's son. Someone fucking nice and disgustingly sweet."

Her tone was nonchalant and bored but the distaste in her words were obvious.

Xanxus watched her with amusement dancing in her eyes, before spoke with his rough voice, "That's a given, scum. After all, I'm going to become Vongola Decimo."

She raised her eyebrows at him before giving a mocking smirk, "Oh? And how will you do that? I'm well aware that the geezer has more than just one sons and judging by the bloodlust in your eyes, he'll probably choose someone else."

Before Xanxus could say anything, she spat out, "Someone _kind and compassionate who will probably drive himself insane by putting the famiglia's interest in the first place at all times."_

Xanxus eyed her almost puzzledly for a few moments before crossing his arms, "Then, **I'll just have to kick the old man out of my way."**

Aurelia's eyebrows flew up at that as she stared at him in surprise. She released a small snort before it grew it to a small chuckle, finally clutching her stomach as she slid down against the wall, howling with laughter.

Xanxus said nothing, watching her, seemingly pleased at her reaction and somewhat curious towards the girl.

As her laughter finally died off, Aurelia took a few steps toward him and flashed him one of her bloodlust filled smirks, offering a hand to him "I think I'll like you very much, _Fratello."_

With a smirk that mirrored hers, Xanxus reached forward and grasped her hand in a firm handshake, "Same here, _Sorella_."

* * *

"Oh? You're back already?"

Dino was sitting there at the kitchen table when she returned to the dorm with piles of what she guessed was paperwork stacked next to him. Reborn sat atop one of the piles, dressed a teacher like costume. She wasn't surprised. She'd heard that the Chiavarone's leader had passed away recently and his heir was learning the ropes to taking over the Famiglia. It was planned that he would take over completely after graduating from high school, which was next year.

But what surprised her the most, was that despite being so young, she'd heard that the boy had managed to build the Family back up rather fast. It wouldn't be surprising if Chiavarone grew to become one of the strongest Famiglia if he were to take over completely.

Eyeing the clumsy blonde with a disbelieving look, she sighed.

"Yeah.." she muttered darkly as she felt her sight blurring for a second, clutching the wall for support.

"Aurelia?" Dino asked, concerned as he stared at her from where he sat, "Are you okay?"

Moving a hand up to cover her eyes from the bright lights from the ceiling, she groaned, "Yeah.. I'm going to sleep for a while. Don't wake me up if you're tripping, falling or dying unless I'll get implicated too.."

Dino sweatdropped at what she said but nodded nonetheless, "Are you sure you're alright?"

She gave a bitter laugh at his words, "Alright? I don't even know what it means to be alright with a life like this. Why don't you tell me?"

"Eh?" Dino stared at her in surprise as she stumbled into her room drowsily, as though ready to collapse any second.

* * *

_"Now, girl, be a sweetie and tell us where you daddy is, would you?" _

_The man's voice echoed through the room, laced with fake sweetness that disgusted her. Everything seemed blurry as she fought against the ropes that held her arms and limbs. _

_Trying hard not to let her tears fall, she choked out, "I-I don't know.."_

_The other man laughed at her mockingly before he reached out to grab her collar forward, eyes glaring with deep hatred, "Don't know? Do not lie to me child! Your stupid excuse of a father holds one of the highest position in that darn Famiglia, how could you not know?"_

_Frightened by the man's tone, she let out a sob, "I-I really don't know.."_

_The man clicked his tongue in annoyance as he threw her back against the wall. Clutching her arm in pain, she curled into a ball, hugging her knees to herself as her tars began overflowing like a broken dam. _

_"Useless.." the man muttered in annoyance as he stomped out of the room angrily with the other man in tow. She flinched as the door slammed lock with a bang and hugged her knees even tighter to her._

_"Papa.."_

_**'Papa.. where are you? I'm scared.. I wanna go home.. Papa.."**_

* * *

"A-aurelia?"

_"N-no... I-I... no.."_

"Woman?"

_"L-let me.. go..."_

"Quit struggling dammit! Wake up already woman!"

_"Where.. Papa.."_

"Aurelia!"

_"No.. I'm.. home... D-don't.. **DON'T TOUCH ME!"**_

She jerked forward in shock, wrapping her arms around herself fearfully. She felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched, scrambling backwards as she clutched her head, "N-no.. Don't come near me.."

"Aurelia? R-relax! Its me, Dino!" a voice spoke.

She let out a frightened sob as she tried to move even further away, pressing her back against the headboard. _I have to get away.. Or else.. the bad guys will get me.. _

Something move closer to her as she quickly stretched her arms out to push it away, "N-no.. G-get away!"

"Dammit! Woman! Wake the hell up already!" another voice spoke.

She struggled hard as she felt both her arms pinned against the bed, _Papa.. I'm scared! The bad guys are going to get me! Papa! _

Trashing around hard, she felt the fear consuming her at the thought of what the bad man would do to her again.

_N-no! L-let me go! Papa! Papa, save me! I'm scared! The bad people are going to hit me again! Papa-_

Closing her eyes tightly as though readying herself for the pain, her heart froze when a pair of warm arms wrapped around her shoulder instead. Forcing her eyes open frightenedly, her brain barely registered the farmiliar blonde who was staring at her with relief in his eyes.

"Aurelia! Thank god!" her eyes widened as another pair of warm arms wrapped around her.

"Wha..." her voiced became stuck in her throat as she tried to comprehend the situation. _What..what was happening?_

Unconsciously closing her eyes, she found herself leaning into their touch, _Warm.. really.. warm.._

"Tch, you're finally awake huh?" Someone sighed in annoyance, relief barely concealed within his voice. Her eyes widened, _Dino and.. Squalo?_

The both of them leaned back at the same time, Dino with a relieved smile and Squalo with his usual scowl though the concern in his eyes were clear.

She stared at them fuzzily. Why..were they in her room?

She remembered collapsing in bed the moment she got back.. and then.. _the nightmare? _

She gave the quizzical looks, _Could it be that..._

With a sigh, she leaned back against the headboard, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to regain back her composure. "Was I.. trashing around in my sleep?"

"Voi.. Of course you were," Squalo muttered like the douche bag he was. "And yelling at the top of your lungs too, at like, 5 pm in the afternoon. God dammit Aurelia, next time you feel like going batshit crazy in your sleep, do it some where else."

Dino shot him a dirty look while Squalo simply looked away defiantly.

She sighed, "I see."

"Is it some kind of bad memories?" Reborn, who was sitting by the side asked. The look on his face was clear, he wanted answers, and that was what he would get.

She sighed, she needed a break. Terribly so.

* * *

Lets all count on Squalo to be a bastard after you have a nightmare because we all know he has too much pride to openly show that he is actually concerned for someone. Aww...


End file.
